<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Safe in My Arms by Coffee_At_Midnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781022">You're Safe in My Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_At_Midnight/pseuds/Coffee_At_Midnight'>Coffee_At_Midnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mark and Ethan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_At_Midnight/pseuds/Coffee_At_Midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark stays with Ethan when he's having a bad mental health night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mark and Ethan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Safe in My Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story continues after my other fic "I'll hold your hand" but you don't need to read that one to understand this one. Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, you really don't have to do this," Ethan said to Mark as he entered his home. Appon finding out that Ethan was having a particularly difficult night—his intrusive thoughts were increasing and his anxiety was through the roof— Mark had decided he would spend the night at Ethan's house. </p><p>Mark shrugged, setting his bag of clothes on the couch. "What are friends for?"</p><p>After about an hour of talking and catching up, the two decided it was time to go to bed– the hardest part of Ethan's day. Whenever he wasnt occupied, his mind wandered into the darkest of places. This is what led to the panic attacks he had almost every night.</p><p>"You take the bed," Ethan said, grabbing a few spare blankets and pillows from the hall closet. </p><p>"You sure, man?" Mark asked. </p><p>Ethan nodded, spreading a blanket on the floor and making himself comfortable. </p><p>It was now nearly midnight, and Ethan sat upright on the floor, listening to the sound of Mark's steady breathing, along with the obnoxious voices in his head. Mark had fallen asleep almost instantly, despite his reason for sleeping over being to help Ethan in his bad mental state. Of course, Ethan couldn't be mad because Mark had said to wake him up if he needed anything, and Ethan felt embarrassed nonetheless. He couldn't help but overthink his every action from throughout the day. 'Everything you say is stupid,' he told himse. 'This is why no one will ever love you. All your friends secretly hate you.'</p><p>He realized that he had began rocking back and forth, his arms hugging his knees tightly. His breathing was increasing in speed, and tears and sweat rolled down his face. Once again, he was having a panic attack.</p><p>Angry with himself, he lifted his hands to his head. Smack, smack. He hit himself again and again, but the pain wasn't enough. He began punching, harder and harder, moving from his head to his thigh– whervever he could. His urge to hurt himself was so strong, he lost all control. </p><p>The noise from hitting himself was enough to wake Mark.  "Ethan!" he exclaimed once he'd processed the situation. In an instant, he was at his friends side, restraining him like he did during his last panic attack.</p><p>Mark pulled Ethan's body close to his, grabbing both his wrists in a way that allowed him to continue rocking back and forth. Mark knew it was comforting for him.</p><p>"Try to follow my breathing, okay?" Mark asked, making the sounds of his breathe audible. Ethan nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>After a few moments, Ethan had calmed down enough to be able to speak. "I-I'm sorry, Mark."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, bud," Mark said. He always called him bud or buddy during these episodes, as if he were a parent comforting their child. "You have nothing to be sorry for."</p><p>"Fucking hate myself," Ethan murmered, attempted to free his hands from Mark's grasp. </p><p>Mark sighed, wishing he could hug Ethan but knowing he couldn't let go of his writs.</p><p>"Ethan, I think you're amazing," he said, tightening his grasp.</p><p>"Can't do anything right," Ethan went on. "Can't even get the voices in my head to shut up long enough to fall asleep."</p><p>"It's normal, Eth. A lot of people go through the same thing. You really should see a doctor."</p><p>Ethan sniffled, using his shoulder to wipe the tears from his cheek. He disregarded what Mark said about the doctor. He didn't want to think about that now.</p><p>"Can you come with me to get water?" </p><p>"Of course," Mark answered. He let go of Ethan's wrists, and the two stood up. Ethan grabbed his blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders and tightly gripping it with both hands. Both boys walked to the kitchen.</p><p>"I got it," Mark said, taking a cup from the cupboard and filling it with tap water. He handed it to Ethan, who muttered his gratitude. After finishing, he set it in the counter with a clink. </p><p>Mark expected him to head back to the bedroom, but he didn't. He merely stood there, eyes glazed over as he stared blankly ahead of them. Mark examined his face, trying to guess what he was thinking, predicting what he would do next. </p><p>"Ready for bed, Eth?" he asked when Ethan continued to do nothing. </p><p>He suddenly lifted his hands to his head and began hitting himself once more, sobbing. Mark reacted immediately, grabbing hold of Ethan's wrists and shushing him, attempting to calm the boy. </p><p>"Let's get you in bed," he said, not acknowledging the sudden outburst for fear of embarrassing Ethan. Mark guided him back to the bedroom.</p><p>Ethan sat on the bed, struggling for air once more.</p><p>"Breath, buddy," Mark said, his hand placed on Ethan's back. "You're okay, I'm right here."</p><p>Ethan clawed at his own arms, trying to hurt himself discretely, just needing to feel pain. Mark noticed, and grasped onto both of his wrists, causing Ethan's sobs to grow louder.</p><p>Tears welled in Mark's eyes as he watched the younger boy suffer. Guilt caused his stomach to churn as he restrained his friend, but he knew it was better to protect him from himself. </p><p>Ethan squirmed, trying to free himself from Mark's grasp. </p><p>"Please," he whispered. "Mark..."</p><p>"Ethan," Mark said, pushing his many emotions away. "Follow my breathing, alright?"</p><p>He exaggerated the sound of his breathe for his friend to hear. Ethan began following the patern, gradually calming down. However, the trembling of his body and his tears continued.</p><p>"You feel any better?" Mark asked.</p><p>"A little," Ethan answered, his voice breaking as he spoke. "Can you...?" Ethan pointed his chin towards his hands.</p><p>"Not yet," Mark answered. After seeing Ethan hit himself so many times, many of which he'd thought he was doing better, Mark didn't want to risk anything. </p><p>Ethan sniffled. "I just wanna go to bed, Mar." </p><p>"Okay, you can, just..." Mark shifted over, making more room for Ethan. "Here, lay down," he said. </p><p>Ethan did as told. Mark laid beside him, pulling Ethan's arms over his waist, then putting his own around Ethan so he'd feel if they moved.</p><p>"Goodnight, Mark," Ethan whispered. "I'm really sorry about this."</p><p>"It's okay, bud," Mark responded. "I want to be here for you, no matter what." </p><p>Ethan smiled in appreciation, though Mark couldn't see. He was grateful to have such a good friend. Despite the embarrassment he felt when Mark witnessed his panic attack, it was nice to know someone cared.</p><p>The two fell asleep in each others arms. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>